I'm Back
by bellaboot
Summary: sequel to Caroline. Caroline is back and stronger than ever. She appears in the middle of the night putting everyone at risk. Then Edward dissappers for three days. Why is she back? Whats wrong with Edward? OC Normal Pairings
1. Perfect

Here it is! The long awaited first chapter to the sequel. This is very long and very fluffy.

Bella is still human bc of their agreement.

DID YOU SEE NEW MOON?!! AMAZING!

I dont own Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

I feel so happy, and everything is perfect.

I set the cardboard box that had the words _Bella's music/books_  
scribbled on the side in my messy handwriting, on the floor. I pulled  
back the flaps, revealing my limited book and music collection and  
began unloading them setting them to the floor_. Pride and Prejudice,  
__Wuthering Heights__, __Romeo and Juliet__, Sense and Sensibility_. Then my  
CDs, _Paramore, __Blue October__, __The Killers__, Evanescence, and __The __  
__Beatles__._ Like I said; limited. It was alright, Edward had an endless  
supply of books and music. He'd only brought half of them with him  
from back home, and all the boxes barley fit in his Volvo.

Edward still has his Volvo. He'd refused to drive anything else.  
Emmett even bought him a new model of Volvo and it was silver too, and  
he wouldn't take it. Even after I pestered him about it being rude not  
to except it. But, he told me that Emmett would have rather have  
traded it in for a new Jeep, and that it was really Carlisle's idea.  
He also said that if I was allowed to refuse gifts than so was he.

I heard my husband's footsteps as he climbed the stairs and entered  
our bedroom. The house Edward had bought was absolutely beautiful. It  
was two stories, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Edward  
said we could use the extra rooms for storage or guest rooms if  
Charlie and Renee ever came to visit. The kitchen was small and bright.  
I was happy that Edward had gotten such a small and simple house. He  
knew me well, and I wouldn't want a huge house.

"That's everything." Edward said setting the box down next to the other  
six he'd brought in that all had [Edward's Music] written in his  
personal calligraphy. He had even organized them into groups of time  
periods, each decade had it own box.

"At this rate, we'll have to use both of the extra rooms just for your  
music." I joked, and then looked up at Edward and smiled big. These  
past few days, every time I'd look at him I couldn't help but smile  
really big. "Oh! I just had an idea!" I cried out.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at  
me. "What is it?" he said, "I usually like your ideas especially since  
you have to tell me."

"I could just not tell you. Let your mind go crazy."

"Oh, now. Don't do that." he said then kissed my jaw.

"What if we turned one of the extra rooms into a music studio kinda  
thing? Put your piano in there, and get some shelves for your music?"  
I said enthusiastically.

"I love your ideas." he said then pressed his lips to mine.

We spent the next two hours unpacking clothes, pictures, music, and  
kitchen ware. Edward was faster than me, but kept at a some what human  
pace with me. At some point, after he'd hooked up the stereo, he put  
in my current favorite CD, and randomized the songs. It played _Where  
the Line Over Lap by Paramore._ I sang along happily, knowing and not  
caring that Edward heard me.

"No one is as lucky as us, were not at the end but, oh we've already  
won," I sang. The song seemed perfect for my life right now. I was  
lucky and I had won. Sure there was still the Volturi, but I didn't  
let that bother me. Then there was Jake. I hadn't seen him since the  
wedding, and even then we did depart on the best terms. The thought of  
Jake had me chewing on my lip and it pulled at my chest. I'd hurt him  
so much.

"How about I fix you something to eat?" Edward said all of a sudden,  
probably noticing my sudden silence and wanted me out of my thoughts.

These days it wasn't healthy for me to be quiet and thoughtful because  
I'd start to think about Jacob, then I'd feel guilt toward Edward for  
thinking of Jake, then feel guilty for feeling guilty and it turned  
into a huge guilt cycle.

"Sure" I said. The thought of food made my stomach growl. I got up  
from the box of framed pictures, and then glanced at the picture I'd  
just unwrapped from bubble wrap. It was one of me and Edward on our  
wedding day cutting the cake; it reminded me why I was here.

I rinsed off the plate then stuck it into the dishwasher. "I just don't  
see how I've been cooking for about eight years and then you watch a  
few things on food network and cook like that." I said.

"I must be really good then," he smiled. I walked over to him and  
wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest,  
he embraced me back. Then he took my hand and led me to the living  
room and sat us down on a tiny love seat- the only piece of furniture  
we owned other than the gold giant bed- and flipped through the  
channels on the TV he'd already hooked up.

There seem to be so much to do. We still had so many boxes to unpack,  
furniture to buy- which we were planning to do tomorrow- and we'd talked  
about maybe repainting our bedroom and living room. We've been talking  
about it ever since he showed me the house for the first time.

I felt Edward's car come to a stop, and he announced that we were here.  
I couldn't see anything. Edward's insisted that i wear a blind fold  
the last few minuets of the car ride. Esme and Alice had come along  
because, Alice wanted to see my reaction in person rather than a  
vision, and Esme said she'd help with choosing colors for the house  
and decorating and all that.

I heard my door open then the chilly September air blow and intrude  
the warm car. Edward took my hand and helped me out. He kept his arm  
securely around my waist as we crossed the yard.

"Don't let me fall." I whispered.

"Never." he whispered back. We stopped.

"This is getting stupid. Can I take the blind fold off now?" I said  
urging him.

"Go ahead."

A brick house stood in front of me. The front door was light green and  
there was four windows on the face of the house. It was two stories  
and had a wide driveway with no garage. I looked to my left and saw a  
large tree that stood tall and strong with long branched with leaves  
changing into beautiful fall colors.

I looked to my right and saw Edward staring at me intently, gauging my  
reaction. "I love it." I whispered.

He chuckled. "You haven't even seen the inside yet." I smiled.

We spent the next hour touring the house and making plans. Then we I  
got back in the cars, and drove home. We made the trip into a one day  
deal, making it back home the next day afternoon. I'd been staying at  
the Cullens at the time. We lived there for about two weeks after we'd  
gotten back from Esme's island.

Edward's laugh brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him,  
his eyes were fixed on the TV. He was watching a show that had started  
playing on TV a few weeks ago. It was Vampire Diaries. (Sorry guys! I  
seriously couldn't resist.) Edward thought the idea of it was  
hilarious. I had only seen one or two episodes, but never gotten into  
it really.

On the TV the vampire guy was pretty good looking, but at the moment  
he had blood red eyes, fangs, an veins popping out under his eyes. I  
giggled. "Do you think he's good looking?" Edward asked.

I ignored his question, and rolled over to put my head in his lap. We  
laid like that for awhile longer, until I got bored and looked up at  
him. He looked back at me and I put my hand on the back of his head  
and pulled him down to me, locking my lips with his.

He was as careful as usual at first then he deepened it. I locked my  
hand with his and he moved his free hand to cup the side of my face.  
He moved his hand to the small of my back and pulled me up to where I  
was sitting in his lap, then moved his hand to my face again. I  
wrapped my arms around his neck and then he stood up with me in his  
arms, and took us upstairs at vampire speed.

Edward's POV

I haven't been this happy in 108 years. No that wasn't right. I've  
never been this happy.

The sun began to peak through the blinds, spilling onto the carpet.  
Bella lay on me, her head resting on my chest. The house was silent  
except for her quiet breathing and heartbeat. I tugged the comforter  
higher on her, covering her bare shoulders. Dear God, she was truly  
beautiful. And she was mine. I looked down at the ring on her finger  
and smiled. her long dark hair spilled across her shoulders and onto my  
chest.

She sighed and smiled. Her eyelid fluttered open and she gazed up at  
me. "Good morning." she said, stretching, then wincing.

"Are you alright?" I asked anxiously. She sat up, wrapping the  
comforter around her. That's when I noticed a small bruise on her left  
arm. It was nothing, but guilt flooded through me. Something must have  
gave away my guilt because she took my face in her hands and looked me  
right in the eye.

"I am fine." she spoke. I sighed and stroked her cheek. The love she  
had for me was more than I deserve.

Bella got in the shower while I got dressed. I went down stairs and  
waited for her. When I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs, I  
made her a bowl of cereal at vampire speed. She walked into the  
kitchen wearing jeans, a pair of brown boots under them and a light  
blue sweater. She said nothing and went to eat her cereal. I watched  
her as she took bite of her cereal. She looked up and caught me  
staring at her, then immediately looked down and blushed beautifully.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"I thought we'd go look for furniture." I said. She giggled. "What?"

"Its just weird. Were looking for furniture, deciding on paint colors,  
going to collage..." she said, "were like a real couple."

"Were we not one before?" I said, "Cause last time I checked, we were  
married."

"True. But, how many girls can say that there doing all this with a  
vampire?"

"Hmmm... I do believe you're the only one." I said. She giggled again.  
I took her face in my hands and brought my lips down on her.

* * *

I know. Very long.

review and the first 5 review MIGHT- emphasis on might- get an exculsive first look at chapter 3


	2. She's Back

I was in a hurry posting the last chapter so i didnt get to mention a few things;

how are you guys? i never ask.

I love New Moon!

Updates will be slow because im failing two classes and I'm starting tutoring.

Disclaimer-

Me- NEW MOON WAS AMAZING! I wish I owned it!

Kaylee- you dont. You dont own edward either.

Me- *scoffs* well you dont own jasper.

Kaylee-oh yeah....well...well...your non-owned bf sparkles!

Me- so does yours! At least mine doesnt sound like bill compton!

(Who ever can tell me who bill compton is gets a brownie a just made! lol!)

* * *

Bella's POV

(3 days later)

I ran through the dark forest. I tripped and stumble the whole way,  
not knowing where I was going. I burst through the trees into a  
clearing, and standing there was someone I didn't expect to see.

Caroline.

She looked the same as I had last seen her. Not that I expected her to  
look and different, but she still wore the tight red dress and strappy  
heels I'd last seen her in. She smiled a smile that sent chills down  
my spine.

"I'm back." she purred.

I gasped loudly and shot forward. "Bella? Are you alright?" Edward  
asked from beside me.

"I'm fine. Just a dream." I took a deep breath. "Just a dream." Edward  
rubbed my back soothingly. I leaned against his chest and he wrapped  
his arms around me and laid us back down.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Nah" I said sleepily. He began to to hum my lullaby.

Was she back? Caroline. The evil, manipulative, weak vampire who had  
made such a mess. Surely it just a dream. But she creates my dreams  
and Edward wouldn't know if she was here.

The wind blew and shook the bedroom window hard. Suddenly, something  
solid hit the window with a loud crash and went flying threw the  
bedroom. I sat up suddenly, a scream held in my throat.

"Its a tree branch." Edward said. I leaned over and flipped on the  
nightstand light, and sure enough there was a tree branch on the floor  
across the room, and a trail of glass to it.

"There's glass on the floor. Stay here and I'll clean it up." Edward  
said, and then disappeared. I got up from the bed and walked to the  
window, watching the glass on the floor. I looked out to the cold  
night and saw someone standing on the grass in front of the house. She  
smiled a perfect white smile that I could see shining in the moonlight.

"I really am back." Caroline purred.

* * *

REVIEW!! and the first 5 reviewers (who arent kaylee) MIGHT- emphasis on might- get an exculsive first look at chapter 3


	3. Just to say Hello

Here I am at my dad's and I figured out his typing program so now I can update when I'm over here! Hooray!

This chapter took awhile because I've really tired lately and I dont write when I'm tired because I get sloppy.

On my last chapter I asked i you knew who Bill Compton was. Only one person guessed and they said he was a country singer. Sorry, but no. Its a vampire from true blood. Seriously, compare his voice to jasper's in new moon and its like bam, exactly the same. But maybe it has something to do that their both vampires from the civil war. Lol.

Disclaimer-

Me-Keep your kung fu strong, like Harry Clearwater, and maybe someday we will own twilight.

Kaylee- Strong like harry, huh? Shouldnt be to hard since he's dead.

Me- have some respect kaylee

Kaylee-...sorry

* * *

I stood in front of the window, staring out it in shock. My  
breathing had picked up and my heart was racing in my chest. Caroline  
turned and disappeared.

No. No, damn it! She ruined everything. She can't be back. I took  
a step back away from the window and whimpered when I cut my foot on  
the glass. Suddenly I scooped up and set on the bed.

"Bella." Edward said disapprovingly, and then a few seconds later  
my foot was bandaged and the glass was cleaned off the floor. "You  
okay?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I was staring off into space,  
trying to comprehend Caroline's return.

"Bella?" he called. "Bella!" He said louder. "Bella! You're  
scaring me!"

"Edward... Edward," I mumbled, "she's back."

Edward put his hands on my arms. "Who? Bella, please! Talk to me!"

"Caroline! I saw her outside!" I yelled. "I swear. She was in my dreams too."

Edward stiffened then whispered for me to stay where I was, then threw himself out the window. I ran to the window after him but I didn't see anything in the dark night. A minuet later he reappeared and climbed back in.

"I did find her but I did follow her scent for a few miles." He said quietly.

"Well, she obviously wants you to know she's here since she didn't bother to cover her tracks." I said quietly.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I repressed a shiver of fear. "Try and get some sleep. I'm going to make some phone calls," he whispered. I nodded.

I walked over to the bed and crawled in. Edward pulled the quilt up to my neck and bent over to kiss my forehead, then disappeared into the hallway. The hallway light flipped on and I heard him talking speedily into a phone. He voice grew louder and louder as he spoke. I listened for about five minuets as Edward paced up and down the hallway yelling into the phone.

He walked back into the bed room and laid down beside me. He took me in his arms and I began to fall asleep. I did sleep; dreamlessly.

Caroline made her presence known every chance she got.

The next day Edward and I drove to the campus. It was our third day of collage, and I liked it for the most part. We had three out of six classes together. In my second class of the day I had already befriended a girl named Kelsey. She was very insistent on us being friends because she was convinced that neither of us had any friends. She wanted me to meet her after first class so we could walk together to class. Edward and I had the first class of the day together so he drove me to the on campus _Starbucks._

Edward walked me in and kissed me before going back out to his car and to his class. Then I turned and saw Kelsey standing by the counter. I walked over to her.

"Who was _that_?" she said eyeballing Edward as he walked to his car. He was still so upset about Caroline's return.

I bit my lip, unsure of whether to tell her I was eighteen and married or lie to her. My wedding ring suddenly felt very heavy so I stuffed it into my jacket pocket.I didn't get to answer her because there was a dinging noise indicating that someone had walked into the building. Kelsey looked over my shoulder at who ever had entered. I turned and saw Caroline walking toward us.

"Bella!" She shouted excitedly. Like someone finding a long lost friend. She hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing her?" I growled. She just smiled and Kelsey cleared her throat. Caroline narrowed her eyes at me. She wanted me to play along.

"Kelsey, this is Caroline." I said, "We went to high school together."

"Until I moved." Caroline frowned.

"It's nice to meet you." Kelsey said.

"Well, it was good seeing you," I said sourly, "but we have to get to class." I grabbed Kelsey by the wrist and took her to class.

The next day, when Edward and I got home Caroline was waiting for us.

We walked in through the front door and into the living room. Caroline was sitting on the couch looking at a framed picture. The second Edward saw her he threw his arm out in front of me protectively, and growled.

"Don't worry. I just drop by to say hello." She got up from the couch and walked to the middle of the room, picture still in hand. "Nice house." She looked down at the picture. "What a beautiful wedding. Bella, I love your dress. I'm guessing that Alice designed it." Then she dropped the picture on the hardwood floor causing the glass frame to shatter into a million tiny pieces. That was my favorite frame and picture! It had been a pretty white glass frame from my mother. The picture in it was one of me and Edward from the wedding that she had snapped when we weren't looking.

"Oops." she said quietly.

"What do you want?" Edward growled, "Why are you here?"

"I got bored." She said walking, toward us. Edward growled louder. Suddenly Caroline was behind me, her hands around my neck. Edward turned around and his eyes got big.

"Like right now. I'm bored to tears. Maybe I'll just..." she squeezed my neck a little bit.

"No! Stop!" Edward yelled. She loosened her grip on me.

"Maybe I'll go to Forks and give Bella's dad a visit." she said.

"You stay away from him!" I yelled. Caroline let out a huff of breath and her hands left my neck.

"Whatever. I'm bored and thirsty. I'm out of here." she ran out the back door.

Edward stayed where he was and I went over and kneeled down at the picture frame. I carefully slid the picture out from the glass. Edward kneeled down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I leaned into him.

"Bella, I promise, we will stop her. Whatever she's planning won't happen." He said.

"I know."

* * *

First song list for story- Again by Flyleaf- A beautiflu lie by 30 seconds to mars.- Famous last words by MCR- Kiss with a fist by florence + the machine- Uprising by muse- here by me by 3 doors down

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. In for a Surprise

Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy.

Congrats Kaylee on the concert last night, you could have told me it was that long.

Disclaimer-

Kaylee-Jenna? If apples on wire fences, do you think Jaspers do?

Me- For the last time. That apple had a sticker on it!!

Kaylee- The sticker grew there too.

Me- No.... No Kaylee, it didn't.

Kaylee- Grrrrrr! You don't own Twilight.

Me- (runs off crying)

* * *

Edward is going hunting. He's going to be back Wednesday morning, it's Monday and he'll be gone for two and a half days. He said he didn't have to go for so long, but I convinced him to go. Emmett and Jasper are taking him because the need a 'boys night' as Emmett put it.

I looked over at Edward and suppressed a sigh. Tonight would be my first night alone in the house. I didn't let my sadness show because I knew he would feel bad. He pulled into the drive way and turned off the car.

"There's some TV dinners in the freezer and I'm leaving my laptop so you can work on your paper. Were only going to be hunting about a hundred miles from here to I'm not that far." He said.

"Yes sir." I said mocking him because he sounded like a parent leaving their child behind. I was worried though. It had been two weeks since Caroline had made her little appearance. Ever since she ran out the house, we haven't seen or heard from her. Edward said that she had been thinking about going back to California and that if were lucky that a wolf or something had eaten her.

"Seriously Bella, I don't have to go. I can stay and just hunt nearby during classes." He said. I took his face in my hands and looked into his coal black irises.

"Go." I said sternly. "Another word out of you and I'm calling your brother." I smiled. Now I sounded like the parent.

He brought his lips to mine and blood boiled beneath my skin. There was a sudden tap on the car window. We pulled away to Emmett standing on the passenger side grinning ear to ear. He step back as I open the door and got out, blushing. I saw Jasper standing behind him, as stiff and as silent as always. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly I was scooped in a tight bear hug and the world was spinning around. "I miss you back home, sis." Emmett said. "There are less things to laugh at when you aren't there tripping over everything."

"Emmett! Don't break her!" Edward yelled. Emmett laughed and spun faster. "Put her down!"

"As you wish, brother." Emmett said and then set me on my feet. I stumbled forward trying to get a grasp at the world moving around me. Edward caught me and held me steady until the ground stopped moving.

"Aw! Why'd you have to go and catch her? I wanted to see her trip. For old times sake." Emmett joked.

"It doesn't count if you make me dizzy first." I said. Emmett just laughed. "Besides, you should know, you just have to be around me for five minuets and I'll trip."

"So true." Emmett said. Edward glared at him. "We gotta get going, the bears are going to asleep soon!" He was beaming with excitement.

Emmett and Jasper got in the Volvo, Emmett in the front and Jasper in the back. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't hesitate to call me at any time." He said.

"Okay." I said. He kissed me, soft at first then rough. Too soon, he pulled away. "I love you." I said.

"I love you." He replied. He walked to the car and got in. The purr of the engine seemed to echo. Emmett, grinning, rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett's booming voice echoed. Edward yanked Emmett back by his collar; Jasper chuckled in the back seat. I giggled and waved as the car back out and sped away from the house.

I walked back into the house. The tiny house was still and silent. The sun suddenly appeared and lit up the living room. I walked to the window and pulled down on the string that that pulled up the blinds. I looked up into the sky. It was blue and bright, a change from my old dreary town of Forks.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled my cell phone from my purse. My thoughts of Forks had reminded me of my parents. I punched in my mother number and she answered on the third ring. She was absolutely ecstatic to hear from me since I hadn't talked to her since the wedding. She pulled out the whole mother guilt trip deal on me. I told her about school, the house, how Edward was, what I thought about college and the one friend I had made here. I finally had to let her go with the excuse of homework and having to call Charlie.

My conversation with Charlie was a lot less emotional. I told him of the same thing I had told mom. He told me about work, his few fishing trips, and how he had been spending time with Sue Clearwater down in La Push.

"How are Seth and Leah?" I asked.

"Their fine, I guess." He said. "Don't see 'em much though. They're always out running around with Sam Uley."

"How's Billy?" I asked.

"Doing good. I don't know if I should tell you this but…"

"What Dad?"

"Jacob… came back." He said cautiously. I nearly dropped the phone at his words.

"Is Jake okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Tired, but yeah, he's fine." Charlie said.

"He didn't…" I started, "He didn't say anything about me did he?"

"Well, I don't know Bells," he sounded uncomfortable, "I haven't really seen him so…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, I should probably get going," he said, "its dinner time."

"For the love of God Dad, please, please don't burn down the house." I begged.

"Relax kiddo. I'm eating at Sue's tonight." He laughed at me.

"Oh okay. Maybe should do that from now on. You know for the sake of yours and the house's health and the sake of my sanity." I said.

"You know Bells, you really stress yourself unnecessarily. Well, call me in a few days. Love you kiddo." He said.

"Yeah, love you too dad." I said and hung up. I looked up at the window and it was dark out side. Had I really been on the phone that long? I know I hadn't been talking to Charlie that long. I must have got caught up in Renee's excitement and talked to her longer than I thought.

I dial a number I had memorized but hadn't called in awhile. It rang four times and a husky sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

I was quiet. I quickly hit the end button and snapped the phone shut. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I hid my face in my hands. I was such a coward. A horrible coward who did nothing but her people she was close to. If Edward were here right now and knew what I was thinking, he'd probably yell at me for thinking so badly about myself. But how could I not think this when it was true. I sighed, tired.

I went upstairs and put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I didn't care that it was still very early; I just wanted to stop thinking. I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and until I rolled over onto my stomach onto Edward's side of the bed and pressed my face to his pillow. It smelled just like him. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning I woke up, took a shower, and blow-dried my hair. After I got dressed I went down stairs and made myself some toast. I stood in the kitchen waiting for my toast and listened to nothing. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV to the news so there would be some noise. My toast popped up and began buttering it listening to the woman on the news.

"_Although the killings have stopped in Seattle, the killer could still be at large. Over 48 were reported missing three months ago and not one body was found. Investigators believe that the killer has moved on. Police have notified other cities of the possibility that the killer could be in another city. Police-" I_ changed the channel.

Victoria is dead, I told myself. It was strange that I knew what really went down in Seattle that I knew that she was dead and so were the others and the killings would stop. I ate my toast, turned off the TV and went out my anti-danger magnet car and drove to campus.

After my first three classes, I met up with Kelsey for lunch. We approached a table that already had three people sitting there. Kelsey usually sat with them and I usually went home with Edward for lunch. "Bella, this is Peyton," she pointed to a girl with curly black hair. I smiled and she smiled back. "And Clint," she pointed at the guy with black hair, "And Jeff." She pointed to a heavy-set guy with brown hair. "Hi." I said.

We all began to eat and chat. I opened up my bag to get out my cell phone and found a brown lunch sack sitting on top. I hadn't put it in there. I pulled it opened it. Inside were a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bag of chips and one of those kool-aid squirt bottles. At the bottom was a note and under the note was a brand-new iPod nano. I pulled them both out and read the note.

_So Bella doesn't go hungry. We need to eat healthy if were staying human a bit longer._

_Your awesome, amazing, super cool big brother,_

_Emmett_

_P.s. I had some music to the iPod. Enjoy._

I flipped the note over,

Bella,

_I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but you know Emmett. Also, Alice said to call her._

_Jasper_

I turned on the iPod and scrolled through the music. There was nothing but Lady Gaga. I shuttered. But there was one song that wasn't too bad. _Claire de Lune._ Geez, Emmett. Suddenly the note disappeared form my other hand and I looked up to see Kelsey reading it.

"Emmett and Jasper. Weird names. Who are they?" she asked.

"My brothers in law." I said and took the note back.

"You're married?!" she asked.

Crap. "Uh, no… I'm engaged." I said blushing.

"Oh. What does he mean by human?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just an inside joke."

"Well do you live on campus or what?" Jeff asked.

"I live in a little house a couple miles from here." I said. I looked at the time on my cell phone. "Crap. My next class starts in five minuets." I ran to my car.

Caroline's POV

I ran through the dense forest. Where was I going? Maybe I should just go back, kill them both and be done with it. Not much fun though. I stopped suddenly because I caught the familiar scent of… Edward Cullen. I quickly blocked myself from him and snuck behind him.

"Hi Edward. " I said in a friendly tone. He spun around ready to attack.

"Caroline." His voice was acid.

"No need for that." I said. He head rush through reason why I could be here. He though for a split second that maybe I killed Bella. But he quickly got rid of that thought be cause he had been talking to her though text message while she was in class. On cue, his pocket vibrated. I mad sure he didn't move and reached into his pocket to get the phone. I read the message quickly.

_The professor is glaring at me for using my phone in class. I talk to you after class. Tell Emmett thanks for lunch and the embarrassment. Love you. _

"How sweet." I said and released him. He snatched the phone from me and read the message quickly. I took advantage of the time and went into his head. I did this and that and it was easy to do what I did. Bella's in for a surprise.

* * *

Songs-

Upspring- Muse

Past Praying for- Versa Emerge

Run Away- Avril Lavinge

Calling You- Blue October

Come As You Are- Nirvana

You and Me- LifeHouse

She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5

Heaven Can Wait- We the Kings

The Saints Are Coming- U2 (ft. Green Day)

3 Weeks She Sleeps- Blue October

You Make Me Smile- Blue October

Review More!!!!! I'm gunna go work on my biology project. We're studing mitosis, anaphase,and metaphase. You get a cookie if you under stand that. Joke. Kaylee review.


	5. Forgetful much?

Hello readers. What happened to Edward questions are answered!

I have a challenge for you guys! I had a really great idea for a new fanfiction this morning and I need a little bit of help. I need 5 names. Four girls and one boy. Three of the girls for my stories will be vampires and so will the boy, the forth girl will be human. So that means that the vampire's names need to be kinda old fanishoned or unique. The human girls name can be something a little more modern, but stil unique. If i pick your name that you give me than you will be horonably mentioned.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Edward's POV

I approached the empty house. I knew that class was tomorrow and I'd have to endure that. I walked into the kitchen that when I heard it. Movement in the top half of the house; the sound of the shower turning off and someone walking across the hall to the bedroom. I stood and waited for my intruder.

The intruder was not what I was expecting. I thought maybe a homeless man who had broken in or even a bugler. Instead it was a short, slender girl who appeared to be about 18 or 19. She had brown hair that was damp from the shower and a heart shaped face. She seemed surprised and excited to see. She ran to embrace me, and I gently pushed the crazy person away. She spoke before I could.

"Where the hell have you been?" She seemed angry. "You disappeared for three days, hunting, no calls no text messages."

"Hunting? How did you…" I trailed. "Who are you? How did you get in my house?"

"Edward that's not funny." She said. Neither of us said anything for a while. "Did Emmett put you up to this? Cause if he did I have just one more thing to kick his butt over. Did he tell you what he did to the iPod and my lunch?"

"Miss I think you should leave…now." I said firmly.

"It's not getting any funnier." She glared at me. Then she smiled. "And don't you mean Mrs."

I got quiet to listen to her mind to try and understand what was going on but I heard nothing. "Now what are you doing? Trying to read my mind?" she said angry again. "Still doesn't work!"

"Who are you?" I asked/

"You seriously don't know who I am?"

"No."

Hurt came to her face and she held up her left hand. "Your wife!" She yelled. There on her ring finger, staring me in the face was my mother's wedding ring. I grabbed her hand and inspected it, trying to find a sign it was fake. "How did you get this?" I demanded. \

Tears came to her eyes. "You gave it to me…after graduation. Edward, what's wrong with you?" I slipped the ring off her finger and into the pocket of my jeans.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're here but you need to leave." I let out a breath and realized I had been holding. I sucked in and held my breath again. This girl had the most delicious scent. It made my throat burn even though I had just hunted. But the burn was familiar even though I had never smelled this before.

"Edward what's wrong? I'm calling Carlisle." She said.

"You're leaving you stalker." I said harshly. I took her bag off the kitchen table and handed it to her. Tear steamed down her face, and she bowed her head in defeat. I opened the kitchen door for her and she walked out slowly. I watched her get into her car and she stared at me before she started it.

"I love you." She said out loud. Human ear wouldn't have heard it but I did. She pulled out of the driveway, and drove away.

Crazy.

Bella's POV

Tears blurred my vision. I decided to stay in hotel for now; I had the Cullen credit card so I was good. I punched in Alice's number into my cell phone and got her chirpy, pixie like voice mail.

"Hi, you've Alice's cell phone and I'm either to busy to answer or I didn't 'see' my phone ringing for some odd reason. So just leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

I gave up on Alice for now and punched in Carlisle's number. I got his voice mail. What in the hell is up with no one answering his or her phone? I pulled into the hotel and walked in. I asked for a room and handed the receptionist my card.

"You're in room 54 on floor 6. Have a nice day Mrs. Cullen." I held back a sob when she said my name. I felt naked without my ring.

I got into my room and collapsed on the bed. I decided to try to get a hold of someone again. I called Forks hospital; a number Edward had put in there just in case I need to reach Carlisle. I got the nurse at the front desk.

"Forks General Hospital."

"May I speak to Dr. Cullen?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Sure. May I ask who's calling?" she said.

"His daughter in law, Bella."

"One moment." Then I heard speaking into the intercom thing. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes?" I heard him reply.

"Your daughter-in-law Bella is on line 3."

"Okay, thank you Mary." There was a beep.

"Hello sweetheart. Is everything okay?" Carlisle's always-calm voice helped me.

"Bella put the phone down." I looked up from the carpet to see Caroline standing in front of the open window.

"I'll call you right back, Carlisle." I said, and snapped the phone shut.

"Good girl." She purred.

* * *

no playlist this chapter sorry.

Review pls!! No one review anymore. More reviews = longer, faster, better chapters

Thanks to my beta, Duck Life


	6. Anger

Hello, new chapter...

nothing new to talk about really..... Did you hear that Brittany Murphy died? She was only 32. What a bummer.

* * *

"Okay, before we do anything else, let me warn you advance. You tell _anyone_ I'm back and your head will roll," Caroline growled.

"What did you do?" I said through my teeth, anger pulsing through me.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she smiled.

I threw my cell phone as hard as I could in her direction, which she neatly dodged, and it flew behind her and hit the wall, breaking. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I screamed.

"Who?" she said calmly.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO!" I yelled. She just looked me. "EDWARD! THAT'S WHO! What?" I said, breathless.

"He never met you. He thinks you're some kind of stalker or something. That reminds me. I'll have to go to Forks and make Carlisle forget that conversation you guys had," she said.

"Why?" I said pressing my hand over my eyes then moving it up to run my hand through my hair. "Why did you have to come back and ruin everything with your disgusting, unwanted presence?" I said. She stood, her eyes furious.

"Bella, you just don't understand anything, do you?" she said. Tears burned my eyes and I walked over to her. I did something daring. I grabbed her shirt and looked straight into her eyes.

"No, YOU don't understand. You're going to turn everything back to the way it was before. NOW." I said. She put her hands on mine and pried them from her shirt.

"Don't touch me," she said in a flat, even voice. Then she threw me backwards through the air and sent me crashing against the wall. I landed on a dresser and broke a glass bowl thing. I felt my head bleeding and my vision was fuzzy. I heard her laughing before everything went black.

Edward cradled me against his chest. I felt like I was floating as he held me close, stroking my face and murmuring that he loved me over and over. I was content here, no pain, no interruptions, no confusion. Just us. Slowly, I began to remember and I could feel pain.

Edward didn't know who I was, and Caroline was back.

I opened my eyes to a dark hotel room. I sat up and slowly slid off the dresser I had passed out on. When my feet touched the ground my stomach turned, and I stumbled to the toilet.

I looked in the bathroom mirror. My lip was busted and there was a deep, long gash from my forehead to my temple. I wet a washcloth and pressed it gently to my cut. My back hurt, and the side I had landed on was cut up from the glass. My shirt was torn. I groaned in realization that I didn't have any clothes to change into.

I walked into the other room and sat on the floor against the bed. A sob escaped my chest and I peered up at the hotel phone on the nightstand. I picked up the receiver and dialed the number. I got an answer on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? It's Bella," I said, not bothering to hide my crying. "Please, you gotta help me."

* * *

you guys need to review. Ive been feeling really un motivated by this story, so make it better!!!!!!!!


	7. I came here for you

*im reposting this because i dont think it went thought last time.*

Hey. I hope everyone had a great chrfistmas or hanaka, what ever it is you celebrate!! I did. Im posting this chapter from my new laptop!!

**So this update took awhile because I discover that I like playing Rock Band with my brothe just as much as i like writing so, you can see i was busy. :)**

**I need your help. Kaylee and I have to start shooting a video soon. Basicly it a colletion of videos poking fun at the twilight chacters. We just need questions from you guys to ask AN Yof the characters. Any question. We'll also give you a shout out through youtube if you want. So please help us by leaving your questions down the review or PM me.**

**Okay, so now that I've begged you for help, on to the story. :) **

**I don't be ownin Twilight or any of them ppls in it. Just Caroline and this here plot.

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I was dreaming, but I wished I wasn't. I wanted this dream to be real so badly, and I would've done almost anything for this to be real. Edward held me so closely, so gently, and so lovingly. He kissed my lips softly, then my chin, then my nose, then forehead, then he nuzzled my neck gently. I giggled and kissed him back, and then I sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came. I closed my mouth, swallowed, and tried again but nothing. Suddenly, the scene shifted into something else. Edward disappeared, and I was in a forest. I tried pathetically to call out Edward's name, but nothing came from my mouth. I heard Caroline's cackle.

There was a knocking sound that awoke me. I opened my eyes to the dark hotel room and felt frustrated. I had _finally_ fallen asleep, and now someone was beating on my door at - I looked at the alarm clock - 11 at night. I grumbled to myself as I went to answer the door. I opened the door and saw a shaggy-haired boy towering over me. I flung my arms around the boy's neck and began to cry. He stiffened a bit, and I pulled back.

"Jake…" I said, not sure of his reaction. He sucked in a breath and let it out.

**Jacob's POV**

I phased back and put my clothes on. I walked about half a mile to the swanky hotel that Bella was at. I went through the front door and to the front desk. The receptionist asked if she could help me.

"I need to know what room Bella Swan- Erm, Cullen- is staying in. She's expecting me," I said, and she typed quickly into her computer.

"Ah, yes. Room 54 on floor 6." She smiled a fake smile. I began to walk toward the elevator when I heard her call out, "Have a nice night." I snorted myself. Going to see the girl I'm in love with because her husband doesn't remember who she is and she is, yet again, in danger, isn't exactly the definition of a nice night.

I rode up six floors and walked down two hallways before I found Bella's room. I pounded on the door and then wondered if she was asleep, because it was kind of late. After a few more knocks, I heard Bella on the other side of the door trying open it. When she did open it, she all but attacked me. She threw her hands around my neck and hugged me close. My surprise caused me to stiffen, and she pulled back.

"Jake…" she said.

I took in a deep breath and looked at her. She wasn't in a good shape. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, but most of her hair had fallen out of it. She had dark purple rings under her eyes, and her eyes were bloodshot and teary; she looked exhausted. She had a long cut from her forehead to her temple that had dried blood on it, and her cheeks were streaked with dried tears. Her clothes were wrinkled and torn on one side.

She moved to the side and gestured for me to come in. I looked at the huge room she was staying in and mentally rolled my eyes. Of course she would be in the fanciest room; she was a Cullen now. Though Bella didn't like expensive taste, and I remembered how she would never let the Cullens give her any presents. But she was one of them now.

I took the backpack from my back I'd been carrying and handed it to her. "You said you need clothes so, here's some of Emily's," I said, and she nodded, running a hand through her tangled hair. Then she winced. She had hit her cut and caused it bleed again.

"Crap," she grumbled, walking into the bathroom. I heard the sink turn on, and I walked in after her. I took the washcloth from her hand and pressed it to her cut.

"You look tired," I stated.

"You don't, for once," she shot back; her same old Bella attitude was still intact. That was good.

"Yeah, I've been sleeping a lot more since… I uh… got back," I said, rewetting the cloth. She said nothing and looked down. It was silent for a long moment.

"So…" I said, "No word from Edward or that Caroline psycho?" She turned her head away from me and went into the other room. She sat down on the couch in front of the TV that was off. She put her hand over her eyes and balanced her elbow on her knee.

"Jacob, I don't know what to do. I'm not strong enough to fight her. I can't call any of the Cullens because I don't want to get them involved. I called you because I had nowhere else to turn to, but I'm afraid to get you involved." Her voice cracked.

"Nice to know I'm last on your list," I said sharply. The second I said I that I wished I hadn't. Why did I have to be a jerk all the time? My best friend was sitting here in tears and I was making rude remarks. Go me.

"No, Jake." She looked up from her hand. "Please don't take it like that." Her eyes were so sad, and she looked like she was going to cry, but tears didn't fall. I walked over and sat next to her. I put my arm around her, and she leaned into me.

We stayed like that for a long time. I thought about what she had told me to get me down here. She had called me, bawling over the phone about Caroline and how Edward didn't know who she was. She begged me to help her, though she didn't know what she could do. I told her that we'd come up with a plan when I got there. I'm glad I came. I'm not sure if Bella could do this without help; she was hurt and her mind was barely functional at the moment.

I looked down at Bella and saw that she was sleeping soundly against me, mumbling softly. I scooped her up in my arms, laid her in the over-sized bed, and covered her up. I went to the coffee table and scribbled a note for her on a napkin.

_Bella,_

_Went to patrol and look for Caroline. Don't leave the hotel room for your safety and my sanity._

_Love,_

_Jake._

She wouldn't be happy about me going after Caroline, but I had to find this crazy girl.

* * *

Review if want more. If you dont review you WILL get slower updates! If i dont get reviews it makes me sad and i feel unmotivated. I didnt break 100 on caroline but i want to on this one so give me a hand. :)

Reply with questions!

\/

do it

\/

you cant resist

\/

the urge to

\/

press the button

\/

Its such a pretty button isn't it?

\/


	8. Do you smell that?

**Yay! New chapter. Some vampire on vampire action. Dont think you'll like though.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I felt like I had been asleep for a very long time. I sat up in bed and stretched. I heard my muscles crack, and they felt sore. I rolled out of the over-sized bed and picked up the backpack that held the hand-me-down clothes. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on extra hot. I put on a pair or Rachel's old jeans and one of Emily's button-down shirts. I wanted my own clothes; these were baggy and hung on me in all the wrong places. The only problem was that all of my clothes were at the house, and Edward had kicked me out. Without thinking, I grabbed my keys and went out to my car.

Halfway there I told myself that I would just drive by. If he was there, then I would keep on driving, if not, I'd sneak in and try to get my stuff from the house. I approached the house, and the drive was empty. I parked on the curb and stepped out into the rain. I sprinted across the yard to the front door. I got the key from under the eave and unlocked the door.

The house still looked the same; the furniture we'd picked out was in the same place, the house still spotless. I jogged upstairs and into the bedroom, holding back sobs the whole time. I checked the closet and drawers but couldn't find my stuff. I checked the spare bedroom and found that all my stuff had been moved into boxes and was in here. I grabbed a box of clothes, my laptop, and a wedding picture. I heard a car door slam and I ran to the window and saw Edward and Caroline getting out of the Volvo. Caroline! _That…_

I couldn't finish the thought because I had to get out of there. I heard the door open up and Caroline and Edward talking. Suddenly, it grew quiet downstairs.

"Caroline," Edward said- I smiled hearing his velvet voice again-, "do you smell that?"

There was a pause, then I heard her say, "No."

I decided just to go down there and walk out the door. Maybe Edward would understand that the crazy stalker girl claiming she was his wife wanted her belongings. I walked down the stairs and headed for the door. I allowed myself a glance into the living room and gasped aloud.

Caroline had Edward pressed up against the wall… kissing him! Of all the low things she's done this was the lowest. I screamed a name at Caroline I've never said to anyone's face before and she turned to smile at me, Edward looked confused. I didn't let either of them speak. I ran out to my car, throwing my crap in the back. I drove off, going way too fast, tears streaming down my face.

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and ran to the elevator, ignoring the receptionist's "Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen."

I rode the elevator up to my floor and walked to the room and unlocked it. Caroline was there waiting for me.

* * *

Writer's Block... we meet again....

you guys have no choicce but to give ideas and tell me should happen next. Review! Hit the pretty button. \/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	9. You're still weak

**Horray new chapter!**

**Yet again, I am taking another break. School started again and homework hit me like a truck. Also, I have some personal issues to sort out. I dont know how long it'll be till I'm back. I promise, when I am back there will be a great chpter. :)**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Caroline was sitting on the couch looking away from me. When she looked over at me she laughed.

"You just don't understand, or listen." She purred. "I have to tell you that Edward is mine now. He doesn't even know who you are. Don't you understand that?"

"Why? You don't love him, why do you want him? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"If I have Edward that means that you don't. Besides, ever since your hubby took out Victoria I've been bored. Although I broke away from her long before that fight was even thought of." She said. That's when I snapped.

"Caroline, you are the worst creature to walk this earth! You're evil conniving bitch with no respect for human life! You're still as weak as you were half a year ago, and nothing has changed! You still hide behind your abilities of control and you have no power over me and that upsets you. You learned a few new party tricks, big deal. You act all tall and might, but if came down to a fight, you'd still lose!" I screamed, knowing I had hit a nerve.

"I'm weak? Do you have a death wish Swan?" she put emphasis on my last name, and I winced. Suddenly she was in front of me. She grabbed my right wrist and examined my bracelet; the one Jake had given me for graduation.

"I like this." She turned the bracelet so the wolf figurine was showing. "The dog give this to you?" And then just like that she bent my wrist back. There was a snapping sound that mad my stomach turn. I yelped in pain, and jumped back. My bracelet fell to the floor broken. Caroline giggled. "You're funny." She put her hands on my shoulders and shoved me back. I tripped over something, probably own feet, and fell on my butt.

"Bella!" a voice yelled. I looked up and standing in the doorway was Jacob, shaking in anger. He slammed the door hard behind him.

"Jake! No, get out of here!" I yelled cradling my wrist to my chest. His body shook, and crouched over. "No, Jake! Don't phase!" I screamed, but it was too late. A giant wolf ripped from Jacob's body and went for Caroline.

Caroline raised her arm and pushed him back. He flew backwards and landed on the couch and coffee table, busting them both. Caroline glared at me then launched herself threw the hotel window, shattering it. Jake picked himself up off the floor and went for the window.

"Jake, no!" I yelled. He walked over to me and nuzzled his big hot head against my leg. "Please," I begged, "be careful. You have no idea what she's capable. Don't let her get in your head."

Jake jumped out the window. I ran to the window and looked down to the streets to try and find them, but they were gone. I turned and examined the trashed hotel room. The coffee table and the couch were both in pieces. There was glass all over the floor from the busted window. I was going to have to pay for all of this. I pulled my wrist away from my chest and examined it. It was swollen and black and blue, I tried to move it and whimpered from the pain. I picked up my bracelet and examined it. A link on it had broken in half. I could probably fix it. I shoved in my pocket and there was a knock at the door.

I assumed that it was a hotel worker or a neighbor coming to check out what all the noise was. I unlocked the door and opened it.

* * *

Please review! I could use some happy reviews! :)

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	10. Whats going on?

I have TWO announcements:

**1- If you make youtube videos and if you read my stories then you love Twilight, you shouls audtion for the channel me nd a youtube friends of mine started. Copy and paste this - watch?v=nSkQ3hse2Qk - to the end of for information. You can ask me questions on here. :)**

**2- go to my fanfiction profile and click the link under my desciption to see TWO brand spankin new pictures from Eclipse the movie!**

**on to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

The door swung open slowly and I was taken aback by the sight I saw. I was surprised at the feeling the surged through my body when I looked at the tiny human in front of me with a bruised and swollen wrist she had cradle against her chest and the cut on her head. Her injuries made me anxious and I didn't understand it. I'd come here to figure things out because Caroline was acting weird. I hadn't expected her to jump me like she had back at the house; I didn't know that she felt that way about me

She was just a human girl yet looking at her made strange feelings pulse through me. She looked at me with wide chocolate brown eyes, surprised to see me. Her eyes were deep and full of questions and concern. Did she have concern for me? I suddenly saw flashes of hundreds of images of these eyes, they were full of joy, then they were angry, then they were playful, then they were sad. Seeing these eyes sad made my heart pang. These beautiful eyes should not be sad.

"Bella?" I asked quietly. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it; hope filled her eyes "That is your name, right?" Her face fell, and she nodded.

"What…why… uh…" she stuttered.

"I apologize for coming in uninvited but I just," I said as she moved to the side to let me in. I walked into the hotel room and was surprised by the mess. The couch and table were in pieces. The dry wall above a dresser was cracked and there was glass all over the place. I turned to look at her. "Um, what happen here?" I asked.

She looked down at the carpet and went to grab her arm with her bruised one, then winced and cradled it against her chest again. "Well…" she began.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked down. "That wrist looks broken. You want me to look at it?"

She held her hand out and I examined it gently. She winced a few times but was quiet. I told her to sit on the bed and went to the bathroom. The first aid kit was in the closet as I expected it. I got the bandage and the Tylenol from the kit and went back to Bella.

She remained silent while I wrapped her wrist in the bandage. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you break it?"

"Caroline." She said through clenched teeth.

I was floored. "What she-"Bella cut me off.

"It's all an act Edward. She is an evil, manipulative bitch from hell. She lies and cheats to get what she wants. And she does it all for entertainment. I hate her. I hate her!"

"You seem to have some kind of issue with her." I said.

"More than that," she mumbled and got off the bed.

Suddenly there was a gross wet dog smell nearby. Werewolf. The hotel door opened and a boy walked in talking. "I lost her…" he trailed off when he saw me.

"What's going on?" he demanded, "Does he…?" he said to Bella and he shook his head. His mind shifted to make sure Bella was okay. He put her hands on her shoulder and looked her. Anger flickered through me; I didn't like him touching her,

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"What? You don't know?" The boy asked shifting to stand in front of Bella.

"Obviously not if I'm asking for an explanation," I growled.

"Well, then you should leave," I growled back.

"Jake," Bella started.

"No Bells, you don't deserve to take this. If he doesn't remember the girl he supposedly loves, then he needs to get lost."

"Jake, you know it's not his fault." Bella scolded.

"You know what, I will leave." I said and headed for the door.

"Edward wait," Bella called, and then she sighed. "Don't trust Caroline, and don't let her know that you don't trust her."

I nodded and walked out the door. I heard the truth in her words. I knew I shouldn't trust her, Caroline was too shifty. She'd always been. I walked out to my car and unlocked it. I rested my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. Then, like being pulled into a vision, I saw the house,

I was sitting on the couch and there was something warm leaning against my side. I looked down and saw Bella leaning into me, a laptop in her lap and ear buds connected to the laptop into her ears. She looked so cute with those ear buds in. She looked up and smiled at me. I craned my neck down to press my lips to hers.

I blinked and came back to reality. Maybe Bella was right. Could have I possibly lost my memory because of Caroline? Could Bella be…?

I stepped out of the car ran back into the hotel. I took the elevator up to the right floor. I had to find out was going on!

* * *

Be sure to check out that video, the stills and review. Love you guys!


	11. Wanna have some fun?

**Hello my loverly readers! Don't hurt me!**

**Not sure what to say! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Perviously- _

_I stepped out of the car ran back into the hotel. I took the elevator up to the right floor. I had to find out was going on!_

Caroline's POV

I found Edward exactly where I thought I would. He was walking into the hotel elevator. I picked up my walking pace but still missed him. I quickly turned and ran to the stairs, running up at inhuman speed. I beat him up there and met him at the door.

"Edward! There you are! I've been looking everywhere," I yelled. He jumped when he heard my voice and instantly put his mind on guard. I stopped and dug deeper into his head.

"Caroline," he said. _Damn, he knows something's up._ I stood in front of him.

"Come on. Let's go see a movie or something," I said, taking his hand.

"I can't," he said. "I have some stuff to do."

"No, I want to see a movie," I whined, looking into his eyes. He blinked.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I can't. I'm busy," he said.

I gave him a hard look, staring deeply into his mind. "Please, Edward." He blinked again.

"Okay. Sounds fun," he said, squeezing my hand and leading me to the car.

Works like a charm.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I hadn't seen Jacob or Caroline or anyone in hours. I fell face first into the pillow and sobbed loudly.

Why couldn't I do anything right? This was all my fault. I didn't have to involve Jake, yet I did. He was probably hurting. Every move I made, someone got hurt. What was I going to do? Maybe I should have just given up. Told Jake that I never wanted to see him again, let Caroline have Edward, then just go on living in an empty shell of all that I was. I didn't want to get up and try, but I didn't want to let anyone see me cry.

The thought of never seeing Edward again made the hole in my chest rip open so fast that I almost screamed out loud. I couldn't give up. Caroline couldn't win; she wouldn't. If there was one thing I'd learned from reading is that the hero always prevails. I was the hero right? I had to win, right?

My sobs continued until I heard the hotel door open. I sat up quickly and hoped it wasn't part of the hotel staff. That would have been awkward. Instead of a cleaning lady, it was Jacob. I quickly wiped my face and tried to hold back sobs that threatened to escape my chest.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he asked, coming over to the bed. I nodded. "You're a terrible liar, Bells."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked.

" 'Cause you are. Talk to me," he said, and the floodgates opened.

"Everything is my fault, Jake!" I nearly screamed. "Everyone's hurt because of me all the time. Caroline is after me! She wants me! Not you. I could've let you alone and you'd be safe at home back in La Push. Edward's getting hurt and I can't talk to the Cullens at all!"

"Bella-"

I cut him off, "No. This wouldn't happen if it wasn't for _me_! Caroline is after _me_! Victoria was after _me_! James was after _me_! Do you not see the common denominator? It's _me_!"

He crawled in next to me and wrapped his arm around me. He shushed me. "It's okay. We'll figure something out. Maybe we could get the pack out here and-"

I cut him off again. "No! I don't want to involve anyone else."

He rubbed my arm and sighed. "Don't worry, Bells, we'll figure something out. I promise."

I sniffed. "What if we don't Jake? She's ruthless and powerful and just plain awful. I don't know if we can stop her."

"You know, your lack of faith in me is a little insulting," he said, and I laughed.

Jake always knew how to make me feel better. He was just such a warm person. My personal sun, I'd called him once. I felt so low right now, and he was slowly lifting me. I was so awful. I was hurting him. I knew I was.

After a while I fell asleep and awoke several hours later, alone. I figured Jake had gone out to get food or something. I rolled off the bed, realizing that it was dark out. I stumbled into the bathroom, flicked on the light, and closed the door.

When I got out of the shower, I walked to the mirror. Written on the mirror in what looked like a combination of toothpaste and shampoo was: _Who is weak now, Swan?_ My maiden name was written largest, with emphasis. I growled under my breath and dressed in a tank top, with a white V-neck shirt and jeans.

I walked out of the bathroom and gasped at the hotel room. It was totally trashed. The bed was flipped over and the sheets and bedspread were torn. The dresser was missing drawers and was cracked. There was glass on the floor and couch had huge fluff-oozing gashes. _Well, this is great!_ I'd have come up with some excuse for the hotel staff.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I stood where I was, scared of what was behind the door. There was another knock. I remained where I was. The doorknob moved and disappeared, leaving a hole in the door. I stood frozen where I was as a girl walked in.

She had short jet black hair and Mexican features. I took me a second to realize who it was.

"I remember you!" I yelled, staring into her blood red eyes.

She licked her lips. "I remember you, too."

It was one of Caroline's lackeys that had attacked me outside of Newton's store. She smiled a sinister smile that made me take a step back.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked.

Caroline walked in. "Present!"

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Where are they?"

"Well, Edward is busy," she said.

"What about Jake? I swear to God, Caroline, you hurt him-"

She cut me off. "And you'll do what?" she laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't touched your disgusting mutt."

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at her lackey and said, "Wanna have some fun?"

The lackey licked her lips again. "Hell, yeah."

* * *

Review! Inspire me! Thank you beta! Kaylee review!

\/

\/

\/

\/


	12. I Haven't

Yay! New chapter. Few things, I just got back from Branson Missori, I'll be in Gatlinburg a week from now and may or may not have internet so ill try to post again befor then. Also, Eclipse. ...OH MY GOD IT WAS AMAZING! I'VE SEEN IT TWICE ALREADY AND I WANNA SEE IT AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *deep breath* AHHHHHH!

enjoy! Lots of stuff revealed about our favorite person!

* * *

Bella's POV

The first blow came hard and fast from the lackey on my chest. I flew backward toward the bed and I felt the head board crack when I hit it. I fell forward on the bed. I gasped for breath and was in pain.

"Good job Michelle but save some for me." I heard Caroline say. I heard footsteps coming toward the bed then felt a sharp pain as Caroline grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground.

"Too bad you're a whiny, do-nothing goodie-two-shoes. We could've been friends." She shrugged. "Oh well, I'll just be friends with Edward. _Very_ good friends."

"You stay away from him, whore." I struggled to say. The pain in my chest was intense. She slapped me clean across the face.

"You better be careful what you say, we're calling the shots here." She growled.

Michelle chuckled behind us. "I've got an idea."

"Feel free Michelle." Caroline stood. I heard something shatter and Michelle walked over with a large shard of glass in her hand. She motioned toward my arm. Caroline took my arm and examined the long scar I had from the crease of my elbow to just below my wrist.

"Interesting." Caroline replied. I kept my eyes shut as she cut along the scar, opening the wound a third time. The first from my disastrous birthday party, then the second from the fight with Victoria when I'd tried to distract her.

I felt the blood start to trickle into my hand, and I tried to not breathe through my nose. Caroline grabbed my other arm and pulled me across the room. She picked me up and dropped me on the coffee table. It knocked the breath out of me and I couldn't move.

She let me catch my breath while she and Michelle laughed. When I finally did start to breathe I asked her, "Why?"

The laughter stopped.

"Why are you doing this? I never really did anything to deserve this Caroline. The Cullen's were nice to you. I tried to be nice. I understand you were under Victoria at the time but you're not anymore. She's dead. I saw her die."

She laughed once. "I never was completely under her. Sure she turned me and I came after you like I was told but that's because I didn't know what else to do."

"You could've been good." I told her.

"Hell no!" she exclaimed, "Being bad is way better! I was such a goodie-good as a human: home before curfew, did my homework, kept my mouth shut, did what I was told when I was told, ate all my vegetables. The whole she-bang. Now, here I am. Beat the hell out of some girl I barely know. I guess that's one thing Victoria was good for."

"So that's it. You're torturing me because I'm good. Because I'm a better person than you. Wow Caroline, that's low." I said.

She took a step forward and got close. "Not the only reason, Swan. I. Hate. You. I hate what you are. How you are. Everything."

"What?" I breathed.

She grabbed a chunk of my hair and threw me to the ground. "You get everything! You get the perfect husband! You get college! You get a family! You get loved! You have friends! I don't get any of it! And you're doing it all wrong!"

She kicked my side before continuing. "How long, huh? How long? He's going to change you, I know it! You don't deserve him Bella! You can move on! You can get married and start a real family! You'd get to keep your friends! Your parents! Edward needs to be with someone without a future! Someone who doesn't have anything left!"

She kicked my face, probably breaking my nose. "I had a plan! I had a family! I had friends!" she screamed. At this point I was crying silently from pain and for Caroline.

Caroline fell to her knees beside me and sobbed tearlessly. She growled and picked me up. She threw me across the room and against the wall. "Did you have a plan before Edward? Then you met him and the plan didn't matter. It didn't matter if you went to the Ivy League school you wanted so bad or if you were a bum on the streets pan handling as long as he's with you?

"Have you ever been so in love that it almost hurts? You just want to be around that person. You'd do anything for them. You want to throw up at the thought of something happening to them. You want every part of them all the time. Ever felt that way?"

Caroline was in love. Or had been as a human. And Victoria took that away from her. She'd never get what she wanted. I actually felt...sorry for her. I knew how she felt.

"Yes, Caroline I have." I answered.

"I haven't." she replied simply. And then I had déjà vu when her leg came down hard on my leg breaking it. I screamed out in pain and felt dizzy. I felt myself slipping away. I closed my eyes, letting myself give into a fight I knew I couldn't win.

I heard a wolf growl nearby before passing out.

* * *

whoa. Crazy huh? lol review because i need to know you like it to keep writing!


	13. Noooo

School is back...nough said.

saddly this story is wrapping up. about three or four more chapters. I gotta tell ya, i came up with a million and one way for this story to end. If you'd like to see some alturnitive endings , let me know.

enjoys!

* * *

Jacob POV

Caroline and the other leech hovered over Bella's unconscious beaten body. I growled and they tensed for a fight. A fight I was happy to give them. I took a step forward, ready to jump and crouched to fight.

The Mexican leech threw herself at me which I neatly dodged as she went crashing into the dry wall. The wall cracked and she stood quickly. I almost felt bad for destroying the hotel room yet again, but the Cullens had plenty of money. She made another lurch for me but I caught her with my mouth and threw her into Caroline and they both flew backwards.

"Ah you mutt! How dare you!" she stood, "What do you want from her anyway? As far as I know all she's ever done is cause you pain!"

I ran at her ignoring her stinging words. I knew about her mind games, though I'd figured out that she couldn't get into my head. I guessed that it was along the same lines as Alice not being able to see us.

She grabbed my front legs and threw me into the bathroom. I landed in the over sized bathtub but quickly recovered and charged again. The Mexican threw herself at me and I caught her by the leg and with a quick flick of my head, her leg came off and she let out an ear piercing scream. I spat out the leg and went for her again but she was gone.

Caroline was over by Bella again reaching for her. I pounced on her, pinning her to the blood stained carpet. She tried to bite my leg but I quickly jumped off of her.

She stood. "Honestly Jake, why are you still around? She obviously chose Edward over you. You can't honestly still want to be her friend. She put you through the ringer. Seriously."

I growled.

"I mean look at her," she said. I did. She was on her back covered in blood and bruises. Her breathing was shallow and labored. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"She's weak, pathetic and soon to be deceased. After that, she'll be nothing but a memory. But I'll be around for a long time."

I growled. I needed to end this and get her to a doctor or something. I wanted Dr. Fang to see her so I wouldn't have to make up an excuse but he was across the country.

I snapped at her but she neatly dodged it. I tried again and caught a hold of her arm and threw her across the room. She recoved quickly and stood, staring me down. It was serious now.

Edward's POV

I followed Caroline's scent back to the hotel that the Bella girl was staying at. I entered the building and could smell the sweet blood several floors up. I took the stair fly up them at incredible speed and came to the room. The door was locked so I pushed it open.

The scene was an odd one. Caroline was staring down a sandy brown wolf and the wolf was growling back. The Bella girl was lying on the floor barely breathing. She was bleeding from several places and her limbs were contorted in unnatural ways.

At that moment, a flood of images hit me. One of me in Forks High School and the beautiful brunette girl sitting next to me, looking scared. Another of her smiling across from a table in a restaurant. I saw her talking to my family in the clearing and I saw her sleeping. I saw her looking at me with the saddest eyes, and I felt the pain she felt.

Images of her in Volterra, and more of her writing on paper. I saw her talking to a Quileute boy named Jacob and her talking to Alice. I saw her crying heaps of tears and walking toward me in white.

Everything made sense now. Bella. My Bella. My wife, my reason for existence.

I ran to her and cradle her to my chest gently. If would cried if possible. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please!"

Her breathing was shallow. Her eyelids fluttered open and her brown eyes looked at me. "E-Edward?" she said through bruised lips.

"I'm here, love. God, I'm so sorry. I love you." I told her and kissed her head very softly.

"You...remember?"

"I do. Oh god, I do."

"Good... I love you.." she closed her eyes and her heart started to slow.

"No Bella! Please no!"

I heard Caroline cackle. "Oh what to do, what to do! Change her and make her a soulless monster or let her fade." She laughed again.

I looked at Bella again. I heard Jacob's contradicting thoughts. He didn't want to see her become like me but he didn't want her dead either.

What did I want? What did Bella want? I sighed trying to block out Jacob's thoughts as I made a decision...

* * *

ha.

please review


	14. NOTE

Hey Readers!  
Christmas in Twilight is back! For those of you who don't know, Christmas in Twilight is a series of one-shots that involve Bella spending Christmas I had three up, One of Bella and Edward at Charlie's, Bella in Jacksonville with her mother and Christmas with Cullens.

I will be writing these again this year. I had two more ideas that I didn't do because I ran out of time and I didn't want to do them after Christmas. I have a few more ideas, but I can't promise more than two. I've been in a terrible slump. I've barely been writing anything including my own stories, (which you can read on fiction press) also, my obsession with twilight has gone down a lot lately. I'm sad to say it's been replaced by The Vampire Diaries and Glee. (You won't see me writing Glee fanfiction, I promise. Lol)

Again, I'm sorry. But please, I encourage you guys to give me ideas on any and all of my uncompleted stories. I could really use the help guys: =D

~Bellaboot


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Everyone,

I'm sad to tell you that I am retiring from fanfiction. I'm sorry but I don't have time and, honestly, I've lost interest. I want to thank you all so much for staying with me for so long and reading. I really wouldn't be anywhere without you guys so thank you.

I'd really hate for my stories to just lay her on my computer as unfinished stories so I'm putting them up for adoption. I have four unfinished stories that need a new author to finish them up. _I'm Back_, the sequel to _Caroline_, _This Is What Happens When Things Change_, _Twilight Marked_, and _Who We Really Are_. If you can, please, please adopt the and help finish them. If are interested in any of these please message through fanfiction, or on direct message on twitter. My username is jennanicoleg.

Thanks again for everything. I love you guys.

~~Bellaboot


End file.
